powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Elements
Power Rangers Elements is an action packed story that follows the adventures of a team of teenagers who have to fight the forces of darkness with the powers of the elements. Story In ancient times, the masters of the elements used their powers to stop the dark Lord, Darkun from covering the world in darkness. In order to prevent someone to release their seal, they locked their powers in Elemental Coins and scattered them. The only way to unlock their power is for the chosen ones to make contact with the coins. Centuries later, three teenagers come in contact with some of the Elemental Coins, Lightning, Water, and Fire. They soon gain their powers, and with the help of a wise sensai and a trouble making computer wiz, they unlock their powers and become the Elemental Power Rangers. Rangers Elemental Rangers Spirit Rangers Ranger Background Red Ranger Nick Thompson was considered a nerd at school. That was until he came in contact with the Elemental Coins and gained the powers of lightning. When he was told that he would be the leader, he was shocked (no pun intended). It wasn't until his first battle that he fully understood what his destiny as the leader was. As the Gold Ranger Nick's destiny was truly realized when he transformed into the all powerful Gold Ranger. Although powerful, he did not let the power go to his head. He uses his power for the good of the planet. Blue Ranger Chris was the school's best athlete. He participated in football, basketball, and soccer. But his life changed forever when he came in contact with the Elemental Coins. Gaining his power of water, he became the blue power ranger. Yellow Ranger Joanne was the head cheerleader at school, she was extremely popular. And when she came in contact with the Elemental Coins, she was happy to except the responsibility. With the power of fire, she eagerly accepted the responsibility. Black Ranger Trevor Trevor was juvenile teenager who was always getting into trouble. But his life changed when he picked up the earth Elemental Coin. He gained the power of earth and the strength to match it. But it was short lived. Because he had similar DNA, the Elemental Coin mistook him as his younger brother. Giving up his place as the black ranger, Trevor left for China to become a kung fu master. Rocky Rocky was considered a wimp to people. But that changed when he found out his older brother was a Power Ranger and he was losing his powers. At first it was suspected that their cousin was the real black ranger. But after accidentally activating the morpher, it was revealed that HE was the real black ranger. Green Ranger Jane was a quiet, gentle girl who kept to herself. But when she finds one of the Elemental Coins, her life is turned upside-down. She gained the power of the forest. Purple Ranger After giving up his position as black ranger to Rocky, Trevor left for China to become a kung fu master. While training, he discovered the darkness Elemental Coin. He gained the power of darkness and with his new found power, returned to New Point. With the assistance of Starr and Sensai Han, secretly became the sixth Power Ranger. As The Skeleton Ranger After Sensai Han informed him about the skeleton sword, Trevor set out to find it. And after fighting the guardians, he gained the skeleton sword and became the Skeleton Ranger. White Ranger Starr was an intelligent young woman and a sneaky hacker. When she saw Nick, Chris, and Joanne's powers, she offered them her assistance. She easily hacked into the Morphing Grid and activated all the Rangers' zords, weapons, and powers. But she finds her true destiny after accidentally touching the ice Elemental Coin. Gaining the power of ice and snow. Silver Ranger Sensei Han learned of the Elemental Coins at a young age. He even had his own Elemental Coin, the Coin of Power. But he couldn't activate the power, until decades later. But because of age, he couldn't fight like the others. But when a monster that had the ability to make things younger, he took advantage of this opportunity. Becoming more than half his age, he was able to morph into the eighth and final ranger. Arsenal Standard *Elemental Coins- The source of their powers. *Morphers- The technology used to access the ranger form. *Laser/Dagger- The basic weapon used by all rangers. Red Rangers *Lightning Saber- The Red Ranger's Elemental Weapon. *Hurricane Fans- The Red Ranger's Super Elemental Weapon. *Lightning Shield- An indestructible shield that allows him to transform into the Gold Ranger. Blue Ranger *Aquachucks- The Blue Ranger's Elemental Weapon. *Tsunami Sai- The Blue Ranger's,Super Elemental Weapon. Yellow Ranger *Fire Staff- The Yellow Ranger's Elemental Weapon. *Magma Cannon- The Yellow Ranger's Super Elemental Weapon. Black Ranger *Rocking Hammer- The Black Ranger's Elemental Weapon Green Ranger *Forrest Bow- The Green Ranger's Elemental Weapon. Purple Ranger *Dark Gauntlet- The Purple Ranger's Elemental Weapon. *Skeleton Sword- The powerful blade that allows him to transform into the Skeleton Ranger. White Ranger *Ice Star- The White Ranger's Elemental Weapon. Silver Ranger *Power Sword- The Silver Ranger's Elemental Weapon. Zords *Lightning Rider- Red Ranger Zord *Aqua Sub- Blue Ranger Zord *Flaming Jet- Yellow Ranger Zord *Earth Drill- Black Ranger Zord *Vine Mower- Green Ranger Zord *Dark Trucker- Purple Ranger Zord *Snowflake Zord- White Ranger Zord *Power Carrier- Silver Ranger Zord Super *Hurricopter- Red Ranger Super Elemental Zord *Tsunami Ship- Blue Ranger Super Elemental Zord *Magma Tank- Yellow Ranger Super Elemental Zord Other *Lightning Destroyer- Dark Red Ranger Evil Zord Megazords *Tri-Force Megazord= Lightning Rider + Aqua Sub + Flaming Jet *Vio Megazord= Earth Drill + Vine Mower *Full Force Megazord= Tri-Force Megazord + Vio Megazord *Dark Trucker Megazord= Dark Trucker (battle mode) *Dark Force Megazord= Full Force Megazord + Dark Trucker Megazord *Super Tri-Force Megazord= Hurricopter + Tsunami Ship + Magma Tank *Super Full Force Megazord= Super Tri-Force Megazord + Vio Mrgazord *Icebreaker Megazord= Snowflake Zord (battle mode) *Power Carrier Battle Mode *Skeleton Warrior *Golden Warrior= All Zords combined Villians *'Darkun'- The main villian. Ruler of the Dark World and commander of his monster army *'Syben'- Darkun's right hand man. Often fights the rangers himself at his own choice. *'Doman'- Scientist of the Dark Wolrd. Makes most of the monsters that fight the rangers. *'Banda'- Darkun's daughter. Often fights the female rangers at her own choice. *'Daken'- Darkun's most powerful fighter. Made a friend out of the red ranger.